


37. Alex puts Luke in training

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [37]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	37. Alex puts Luke in training

_**Alex Skarsgard puts[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)**_[ **citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/) Evans in training  
[backdated; takes place in January, 2012, while Alex was visiting Luke in New Zealand]  
[ **warnings:** (do these need warnings?) anal play, rimming]

 

It's rare for Alex to be the first one up. But today is Luke's day off - another thing that's too rare in Alex's opinion, although that may just be because he's not working at the moment and Luke is - and Alex wanted to give his boy the chance to rest. He's got plans for today, big plans, and with the ridiculously long days that Luke has been working, Alex is taking the chance to coddle him a bit. So he waits until Luke gets out of bed and slips into the bathroom before he phones down to room service for a large breakfast, then sits back at the small table by the window, relaxed and awaiting his lover.

Freshly showered, fully prepped and stark naked, Luke stretches and yawns as he comes back out. "Sorry," he says, smiling a little sheepishly at Alex. "I don't think I ever catch up on my sleep." He grabs a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the dresser and tosses them onto the bed. "Morning," detouring to kiss Alex on the mouth first, to hell with the window.

"Mmm, good morning." Alex pulls Luke to stand between his spread thighs, and leans up for another kiss. All that warm bare flesh is so fucking enticing, and Alex can't help but deepen the kiss, sliding his hands all over Luke's body.

  
Luke shivers, his cock filling instantly. "Are you going to let me get dressed?" he teases, after another moment, moaning against Alex's mouth. "Or are you planning on keeping me naked all day?"

"You can get dressed," Alex answers, although he certainly makes no move to let Luke go just yet. He slips his hands down to cup his lover's ass, dipping one long finger between his cheeks to check how prepped he is. "But we're staying in today. Breakfast will be here soon. And I have some things for you."

Staying in? That can only mean one thing, and Luke shivers again, both at the touch and the words. "Yes, sir," he whispers. "May I ask what kind of things?"

"Sure. You can see for yourself." Alex's manner is casual as ever as he picks up the paper bag waiting by his chair and sets it on the table. But his gaze is intent on his boy, alert for every nuance of reaction.

Eyes flickering between Alex and the bag, Luke slowly opens it, a low moan spilling from his lips at its contents. Inside there are four plugs, all black, ranging in size from... much like the one he has at home to something that makes his hole clench so hard it almost hurts. Christ. "These are all for today?"

"Yeah." Alex sets the plugs out on the table, sorting them by size. "You'll start with this one," he says, pointing to the smallest one. "And then in a few hours you'll move up to the next one. This one," he says, laying a fingertip on the largest one, more than two inches in diameter at its thickest point, "still isn't as big as my fist. But it's a start on training your muscles to accept me."

His knees going weak, Luke closes his eyes for a moment, centering himself. "What about a cock ring?" he says softly. "May I request one, sir?" After all, Alex is talking about him being filled, his prostate manipulated, for _hours_.

The corner of Alex's mouth quirks up in a smile. "Where's the fun in that?" he asks, reaching out to trace a finger down the length of Luke's cock. "I want to get you off."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, trying -- and failing miserably -- to hold back the whimper. "Am I to put the first one in now?"

"I'd like that." Pulling his hand away Alex links his fingers together, sitting back to watch.

With slightly trembling hands, Luke picks up the smallest of the plugs and turns his back to Alex, looking over his shoulder at his sir as he uses the fingers of one hand to spread his cheeks and the other to press the tip against his hole, his cock jerking, instantly going wet at the slit. He pushes it deeper, moaning softly as it widens and then again as it slips into his body, his hole clenching tightly around the neck. God. He feels like such a slut, almost ashamed of his response to having something -- _anything_ \-- in his ass.

Alex stares, his mouth going dry with arousal and his erection throbbing inside his shorts. Christ, Luke is so effortlessly sexy, so honest in every response. Blowing out a shaky breath, he rubs his fingers over his lips. Then he pulls Luke into his lap, his boy's bare back pressed against his chest. "You are so hot," he whispers, licking Luke's ear, then his throat. Feeling like he could fucking eat him alive. Alex closes his hand around Luke's cock and begins stroking firmly, swiftly. "So fucking gorgeous."

"Oh god," Luke moans, shifting in Alex's lap, hips working restlessly, spearing his cock through the circle of his sir's fingers. "Please, please," he begs, on edge already, just like that. "Fuck. I can't--"

"You--" The sudden knock on the door startles Alex, lost in Luke as he was. "In a minute," he calls, barely refraining from grinding his teeth in frustration. "Do it," he whispers fiercely, scraping his teeth along Luke's throat. "Come for me."

It doesn't take anything more than that. Eyes wide with shock and relief, Luke comes hard, lacing Alex's fingers with thick strands of hot white, biting on his lip so hard he actually breaks the skin.

Alex swallows a groan, pumping his hand along Luke's cock and grinding up against his ass. There's another knock on the door and he rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Good boy," he whispers, kissing Luke's throat before pushing him from his lap. "Now put your jeans on and go get the food," he says, heading into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Yes, sir," Luke says, scrambling for his jeans and hopping around while he yanks them up over his hips and answers the door. He flushes hard at the sight of the young man from the front desk on the other side. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he says, taking the tray and signing for breakfast.

"No problem." The guy just smiles at him. "Have a great day," he says, something about the sparkle in his eye telling Luke he _knows_.

"You too," Luke says, closing the door, his cheeks so hot he thinks he could probably have made breakfast _on_ them.

Leaning against an inside wall so he's out of sight from the door, Alex gives his boy a smile. He pulls his light blue t-shirt off over his head and tosses it aside, then holds out his hand for his boy. "Shall we?"

Taking Alex's hand, Luke nods, eyes drawn to his sir's chest. A couple of months now and he's still stunned by his lover. Unsure that will ever change -- or that he'd want it to.

They enjoy a leisurely breakfast, topped off by Luke slipping to his knees to finally - finally, god - take care of Alex's erection. After washing up, they spend an hour in bed, just cuddling and talking. Alex never gets bored with this, simply tracing his fingers over the lines of Luke's body, learning every smooth contour. "You are so gorgeous," he whispers now, studying the splay of his hand over Luke's heart. "I love touching you."

Luke smiles. "You're going to give me a swelled head," he says, kissing Alex softly, "and you're the one who's so gorgeous. Like some kind of god."

"Five times, motherfucker. Sweden's sexiest." Alex manages a straight face for all of four seconds, and then he snickers. But the realization that people actually see him that way... some days - when he feels grimy and weary and utterly _normal_ \- it's just way too ridiculous for him to even contemplate.

Luke laughs. "I made 23rd on GQ's best-dressed list this year," he volunteers, amused, not sure they ever talked about it. "David Gandy nominated me."

"Did you really? Congratulations." Alex has no idea who David Gandy is, but clearly he's a smart man. "What about GQ's best naked list?" he asks, drawing his hand down to stroke his fingers lightly along the pleasure trail of hair arrowing down Luke's belly. "When do I get to nominate you for that?"

"I don't know. Where would you place me?" Luke asks, knowing damn well he's playing with fire. "I mean, out of all the men you've had..."

Alex raises an eyebrow in disbelief at the question, then snorts a laugh. "I must look like a fool to you. You think I wouldn't stroke your ego, no matter what I thought?" That's not all he's stroking now, his hand moving slowly over the length of Luke's cock. "And if I told you that you're number one on that list, would you even believe me?"

"Maybe." Luke laughs, a soft groan cutting off the end. "Oh, fuck. I was only teasing anyway." After all, he's seen Sam naked and he can pretty much guess what kind of shape Ryan must be in, and who knows about Alex's other lovers and the slaves at Citadel. He doesn't care though. He's happy with himself, his body, and obviously Alex is too. Very.

Still shaking his head over the question, Alex pushes Luke to his back with a grin. "I love your body," he murmurs, licking a long wet stripe up Luke's throat. "You are the fucking sexiest thing I have ever seen. And that's the truth." He starts to kiss his way down, lingering to lick at Luke's nipples before continuing on, with a very definite goal in mind.

Luke moans with pure pleasure, squirming under Alex, unable to help himself. His cock hard, aching again already, his hole clenching around the plug again and again, always aware of its presence.

Pushing the covers to the end of the bed, Alex spends long moments licking into the slit of Luke's cock, laving the crown with his tongue again and again. He reaches between his lover's thighs and twists the plug, fucking it into Luke's body a few times. Then he pulls it out completely. He looks up at his boy's face. "Go get the next size."

Fuck. Alex's mouth is going to be the death of him, Luke thinks, until his sir pulls the plug free from his hole, leaving him feeling so empty. "Yes, sir," he whispers, scrambling from the bed and bringing back the next plug. As ordered.

Reaching into the bedside table, Alex grabs the lube. He slicks up the plug and waits for Luke to lie back down before he pushes some more lube into his boy's hole. It's so fucking hard to keep from leaning down and just rimming his boy, licking into him again and again. But if Alex starts that, then they'll probably never get around to trying out all the plugs, defeating his plans for the day... "I love your ass," he murmurs, twisting the next-biggest plug into Luke's hole.

"Ohh," Luke whimpers, his cock jerking sharply against his belly as the plug's pushed home, his hole clamping down tight around it again. "I love that you love it," he whispers. A confession. "I've always felt a bit, almost ashamed, that I'm so focused that way."

Quirking an eyebrow in question, Alex eyes his lover, prowling back up the bed to lie down and join him. "Why?" he asks, genuinely curious. He shrugs. "It feels good." It seems simple enough to him.

Luke blushes. "I think so, but I've met an awful lot of guys who like oral better or don't like anal at all. And I _really_ like it." He's not sure Alex knows _just_ how much.

Alex grins, and his cock, god -- it fucking throbs. The one flaw in his master plan for the day is, of course, that he can't fuck his boy; at least it's for a good cause. And... yeah, maybe he'll get to that the next time they switch out plugs. "Just receiving?" he asks, trailing his fingers down Luke's arm. "Or do you like giving, as well?"

"I like giving too," Luke says with a small smile.

Steadily watching Luke's eyes, Alex nods. "Do you still want to rim me?" Luke hasn't asked again since that first time when Alex turned him down, and that was months ago...

Luke nods, watching Alex closely. "Yes, I do. Very much."

Without another word Alex gets up, kicking the last of the covers from where he's shoved them to the end of the bed. He goes down on his knees and elbows, spreading his thighs slightly. "Is this okay with you?" he asks, looking at Luke. "Or do you want me on my back?"

"No, it's perfect," Luke says, moving behind Alex and kneeling between his legs, the plug shifting inside him. God. He spreads Alex's cheeks with his hands, a soft gasp of appreciation spilling from his lips and he leans in, licking a line from the back of his balls over his hole.

 _God_. A shiver races instantly through Alex's body, and he has to remind himself to stay relaxed. He can't even remember the last time he let someone do this to - for - him. But Luke's mouth is intoxicating, and even more than that, Alex trusts him.

That shiver goes straight to Luke's cock and he moans as he licks over and around Alex's hole, again and again, getting it good and wet before teasing just the tip of his tongue inside.

"Oh, Christ." Alex sighs the words out on a single breath, feeling himself start to melt, his muscles going liquid with desire. "That's good," he whispers, just in case Luke needs the encouragement. So fucking good.

Smiling against his lover's skin, Luke slowly licks deeper, the movements smooth, sensuous, languidly easing Alex open.

It feels like Luke is casting a seductive spell over him, and Alex isn't accustomed to being on this end of things, as it were. He curls his fingers tightly into the bedsheets, trying to ground himself when his hips are starting to rock, hormones rushing up and floating him away. "More."

Gladly. Luke smiles again, quickening his movements, his tongue fucking into Alex's hole, stabbing as deep as he can go into the centre of his lover. The smell and the taste and the feel of him making Luke's cock weep at its tip, his hole contracting against the plug.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck," Alex mutters. His cock stands heavy and full between his thighs, precome beading up on the head. "Give me your fingers," he whispers, beginning to stroke himself off, so fucking close to the edge.

His lover so slick and open, Luke has no problem at all pushing two fingers and then three into Alex's hole, twisting them easily as his tongue works between them, fucking his sir hard and then harder, driving him towards his release.

Alex comes with a shout, spraying hot over the bedclothes. And in mere moments the pleasure grows overwhelming, too intense to bear -- he reflexively jerks away from Luke, then collapses onto the bed. He moans, drowning too deeply in his release to do more than simply shudder with aftershocks.

Lying down beside his sir, Luke runs a hand over his back, kissing his shoulder. Waiting for him to come back from it all.

Blindly Alex reaches back to tug Luke closer, wanting his boy's arms around him. He turns his head and finds Luke's mouth, licking inside and tasting himself with a soft moan.

Wrapping himself around Alex, Luke deepens the kiss, their tongues tangling, his cock so hard against Alex's thigh he can't help but rut shamelessly against him.

"Come," Alex whispers, threading his fingers through Luke's hair and biting hungrily at his lips. So fucking gratified that his own pleasure arouses his boy like this. "Come for me."

It doesn't take any more than that. Luke grinds his cock against Alex's hip and comes with a cry, spattering his sir's skin with his seed.

 _Fuck. Yes._ Alex shuts his eyes and simply gasps for breath, holding his boy tight. He feels like his world has been shoved off its axis, like Luke is the only thing keeping him steady.

"I love you so much," Luke whispers fiercely, pressing _so_ close despite the mess between them.

"Need you," Alex whispers in return, and as difficult as it was to first tell Luke he loves him, this confession is even a shade more vulnerable for him: laying himself bare and admitting how important Luke is in his life, his world. Something completely irreplaceable. _This_ is why Alex almost never does this -- it's too fucking hard for him to deal with his own emotional fall-out afterwards.

"We need each other," Luke says softly, and he needs Alex to realize that. They're both vulnerable here, both trusting in the other, laying themselves bare. He kisses Alex again, firmly, unsure of what else to say, how to prove it's okay, that he can be trusted. Really, truly trusted.

Alex tangles his fingers in Luke's hair once more, taking simple tactile pleasure in the silky feel against his fingers. And he tries to open up and let himself be grounded by his lover's sheltering embrace, his other arm tight around Luke.

"I'm going to turn off the light," Luke whispers after they lie there for another few minutes without another word spoken. "I'll be right back," he assures Alex, easing out from under his arm.

"Okay," Alex whispers in reply, but his jaw is tight when he lets go. _Grow the fuck up_ , he scolds himself, and sits up to get the blankets situated on the bed again. The sheets are a mess, but hell -- he and Luke are a mess too. Alex doesn't give a fuck, he just wants Luke back with him.

Luke flicks off the light switch by the door and comes right back, slipping under the sheets with Alex and pulling him close again. "I wish we could stay like this forever," he says with a soft sigh, basking in his lover's warmth.

"Mm-hmm." Alex shuts his eyes and pulls Luke to sprawl over him exactly how he likes it best, both arms wrapped around his lover and Luke's head resting on his shoulder. _Forever_. Tantalizing thought.  



End file.
